


Trust Is Key

by RobuttsInYourThighs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: BOTTOM!Breakdown - Freeform, Comfort, Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, Oneshot, Power Bottom, Reverse Cowgirl, Sexual Content, Sexual Interfacing, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, TOP!Knock Out, Valve Plugs (Transformers), Wholesome, breakdown rides it like a cowboy, loving relationship, two fools madly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobuttsInYourThighs/pseuds/RobuttsInYourThighs
Summary: 5 months of stupid problems on my end and now we're at 4,219 words. I'm so sorry it took so long!For: Naturgeist93 on Tumbr - they requested Breakdown X Knock Out, okay if they switch, exploring BDSM with Fluff and Smut. I went super overboard on the smut. They just love each other so much.-----Breakdown has to trust Knock Out knows what he's doing when he's in chains. Knock Out has to trust Breakdown knows what he really wants. These two fools are so madly in love its ridiculous. No one can stop them not even THEM. They just go all out.The most consent filled smutty smut fluff I've ever written and I cranked most of this out today because PROCRASTINATION. ENJOY BREAKDOWN AND KNOCK OUT SHAMELESSLY LOVING EACH OTHER.EDIT:A user took it upon themselves to post a "review" which consisted of them simply disliking the kobd pairing from the getgo and then comparing this work to Fifty Shades of bullshit. Please keep rude and inflammatory comments and "reviews" to yourself. They aren't constructive.Love you guys out there though! Hope you all enjoy.





	Trust Is Key

Chains rattled overhead closely followed by pedes barely scraping on the ground.

“Sweetspark, darling, you have to keep your vents open,” Knock Out cooed softly to his robust, deep-blue companion.

Breakdown tried to focus and twisted his torso to get a good foothold but was unable to do so. He grit his denta and grunted as he tried again to get some sort of bearing on where Knock Out was. His HUD was disabled, his visual feed completely cutoff, and his arms were bound behind him. Industrial strength, at least a human’s idea of ‘industrial’, chains were tightly and precisely wrapped around the bruiser’s waist and arms. One end of the chain trailed upwards into the rafters of the abandoned aerial hangar while the opposite end met over the other’s arms, hooked into the metal links keeping him in an elevated horizontal position. The chains high over their helms was part of a pulley system made for the fleshies to easily lift metal parts of their machinery they built, so it was perfect for lifting a mech and keeping them in the air.

“Darling,” Knock Out began again but Breakdown kicked his legs out and grunted, still trying to get himself out of his angled position. “BREAKDOWN.” The harsh delivery of his designation straight into his left audial snapped him out of his determined struggle. “YOUR VENTS: OPEN THEM!” Knock Out ordered sternly.

Breakdown sent the command and his well hidden ventilation slats opened under his transformation seams all over. Hot air billowed out and his fans pulled clean, cooler air back in. He calmed a little with his system starting to cool, the high temperatures having made him unwittingly frantic.

“I-I’m sorry, I just-without my HUD- AH!” There was a loud ‘pop’ and Breakdown felt a sharp sting to his aft, immediately trying to stretch his pede-tips down to move away from the irritating sensation. “Knock Out!” He protested feebly, wanting to turn to face the other and making more of a commotion with the rattling chains.

“You will speak when spoken to!” Knock Out delivered another zap to Breakdown’s aft and he jumped. Then he began to laugh. The red sporty mech’s lovely porcelain-white face tipped down in a scowl, not that his partner could see it. “Breakdown,” he growled his lover’s name in a warning tone.

“Babe, I-I’m sorry! Haha, it’s just all so weird! I know you’re into this stuff but, I just can’t help it. I’m… I’m not really _into_ it?” Silence was all he got back and his dopey half-smile faded into a worried pout. “I didn’t I hurt your feelings did I?”

“NO you didn’t ‘hurt my feelings’,” Knock Out huffed and started to pace. Breakdown blindly tried to follow the back and forth of the other’s path.

“But... you’re mad?” He tried carefully, skeptical.

“_Annoyed_.” Knock Out corrected sharply. “We FINALLY find a secluded space to _explore_ with each other and you’re sitting there giggling over getting a prod to your backside!”

“I mean, ya did lower the settings a lot since you don’t think I can handle it fully.”

“It shouldn’t tickle, but I don’t want to have you knocked into a forced reboot either! It should just STING enough to startle you, keep you in line, TURN YOU ON!” Knock Out kept growling and pacing, then stopped and hummed to himself. He was probably tapping his chin in that cute thoughtful way he does when he’s onto something, Breakdown imagined pleasantly.

“Thinkin’?” He asked after the quiet went on too long.

“Yes… Perhaps I’m going about this all wrong.” He walked closer to Breakdown. “You’re a heavy hitter, so of course pain isn’t a motivator, _of course~_” He purred at his realization and a servo touched Breakdown’s backside where it had been irritated by the prod a moment before. His touch was light, gentle even but definitely there. It grew firm when he started to rub Breakdown’s left thigh. “My poor Breakdown, being abused and taking the punishment he doesn’t deserve.”

That… strangely did something for the other? Hearing Knock Out pity him, or just vocalize that he cared? Add that to the feel of his thigh being groped was making his spark pulse. “Heh, I think I’ll live. Let’s just try something else,” he offered hopefully. He expected the other to step back and start lowering him but the medic didn’t leave his side. A second palm joined the first, now squeezing over Breakdown’s aft and rubbing up and down, slender claws teasing his seams and warming the metal. “Babe,” he shivered and tried to stretch his pedes down to get a sense of stability.

“Shh I’ve got you, love. I’ll make you feel all better. You’ll be my number one patient tonight.” Something hot and wet was on his interface cover suddenly, pressing and wandering over it intently. Breakdown squirmed and the medic wrapped his arms around the other’s legs to keep them apart. He gasped and his helm shot up when he felt the other’s hum vibrate the sensitive kibble. “Mmn why don’t you open for me?”

The suggestion had Breakdown revving his engine and sending the command simultaneously to expose himself to the sultry speedster behind him. Breakdown’s valve was something Knock Out adored. The outermost barrier was thick and pliant, an unassuming silver mesh striped with warm, pulsing gold biolights. Knock Out laid his thumbs on either side of Breakdown’s valve and spread him, looking at the amber lining hidden there. He smiled and leaned in, helping himself to his partner. The blue mech huffed and gave a pleased groan, the medic’s glossa teasing his top-most nodes while one hand began to tease his exterior node.

Breakdown was almost immediately wriggling and rattling his chains. “Doc! Ah- that’s- ya don’t gotta-”

“Are you telling me what I can and cannot do?” Knock Out lazily rubbed circles on the other’s node, making him shudder and whine.

“No, I just- Nng! Baby!”

“Hm? Didn’t catch that?” His fingers pressed more firmly, stalling Breakdown and distracting him.

“I just-I know you l-like being d-dominated?? And – Uff! Oh!” He twisted himself around, rattling the chains and unable to get away from the intensifying ministrations of Knock Out’s hands.

The smaller of the duo swiped his agile glossa up and down Breakdown’s valve, dipping it deeper and pressing his thumb over his lover’s very sensitive node. “You taste wonderful, Breakdown,” he purred to him. The compliment had Breakdown shivering and humbled, legs held open and pedes pointed down in an attempt to actually stay still. Oh this was all coming together now, Knock Out grinned. He resumed his oral ministrations, glossa now pressing inside of his lover’s valve. The stuttering of his vents, his gasps and twitching responses, all were exactly as he’d wanted. One of his thumbs were wildly swiping over Breakdown’s exterior node, the button now glowing and swollen with heat and arousal. Lubricant was fully flowing and had him nice and ready for the next step.

The medic eased back onto his haunches to gaze over his handiwork, fingers carefully pulling the other open and growling at the sight. Breakdown’s calipers gave a tentative squeeze, though nothing had entered him aside from Knock Out’s teasing glossa, it certainly looked ready to receive more. He must have been distracted for a while, as Breakdown finally started to squirm and called over his shoulder to him.

“Hey, uhh, is… somethin’ wrong?” His cautious tone was so different than how he presented himself to others, always blunt and usually saying the worst possible thing without thought to consequence. Alone with Knock Out, HUD off and optics temporarily blind, it was an exercise in trust and reward for obedience and patience. He couldn’t really adhere to the ‘speak only when spoken to’ rule, but his tentative wording and attempts at full trust were endearing to Knock Out.

“Hm,” he smiled sweetly and traced over the other’s open valve, digit gathering lubricant and spreading it around, “Nothing is wrong. You’re absolutely perfect. I was just indulging myself in the view back here.” Breakdown’s face grew hot and his field bloomed into swirls of embarrassment and surprise.

“I can’t be t-that much to look at, doc,” he gave a forced chuckle.

“No, no, I promise you. In all my years of examinations and very early years of partners, I must say… you have the _loveliest valve_ of them all.” Breakdown began to squirm, trying to close his thighs but Knock Out’s body was in the way. He stood and moved closer, his pelvis pressing up to his lover’s bared valve. He rolled his hips forward, one hand on Breakdown’s waist to steady him.

“Ah-! Doc-!” He definitely felt the change in position, the smooth and hot plating of Knock Out’s pelvic span flush against his exposed array.

“Do you trust me?” Knock Out asked, pausing his hips and petting the other’s side.

“Yes,” Breakdown answered immediately.

“Do you want this?” Knock Out asked gently, not trying to pressure him and even moving his hips back.

“I-I uh-” He stammered and Knock Out worried for a moment he’d presumed too much of his partner.

“Breakdown, its alright if you don’t. I’m happy with anything you want, even if it all stops here. Do you understand?” His hands never stopped their comforting pets, and he extended his field with reassurance and love. “We can take a break, stop, just talk. We’ve got time to ourselves and that’s all I really want-”

“Babe, please,” Breakdown hurriedly interrupted. “I trust you, consent is super hot, please just spike me!” He squirmed in his chains and tried to bring his legs up to the other’s legs and pull him closer.

“Breakdown!” Knock Out was flustered at the other’s blunt demand. “You really- You want that??” He was so nervous a moment ago that he’d crossed some boundaries, but now he was blown away that he’d been on the right track all along.

“Yessss please! This is, I dunno, the hottest thing you’ve ever done??? I don’t know why, I can’t explain it! You’re so slagging good at all this berth-stuff, and you really got me going. You got me hanging in the air, can’t see shit, and my tank feels like,” he stammered a moment, trying to think of the best way to describe it. “It feels like its up in the air, like I just peaked a hill on the smoothest road and all my tires lifted up, and the other side of the hill is so far down, I don’t know when I’ll land, o-or IF I’ll land!” Steam hissed from his seams and he wiggled around again. “That’s what it feels like.”

“Oh sweetspark,” Knock Out was absolutely thrilled the other felt this way. “You make me feel like I’m on a cliff-side road, banking a hard blind turn going 90. Its a rush every time I see you, but especially like this.” He released his spike and let it pressurize. He moved his hips forward, the smooth underside pressing against Breakdown’s soft, pliant valve. The larger mech gasped and arched, plating rattling as he shook with excitement. Knock Out wouldn’t torture him anymore. He thrust forward and into his lover, the sound of his deep groan sending his fans into overtime, venting out heated air and making it a challenge to stay clear-minded.

Breakdown huffed and let his helm hang forward, letting himself relax and take in Knock Out’s spike. It wasn’t that it was massive or had a lot of mods, though it was still just as polished and gorgeous as one would expect, but rather the way the medic drove it forward with such precision and care, as if he knew exactly where to push; and he did. Knock Out knew every millimeter of Breakdown’s body inside and out, and he knew where the best nodes were, when to go fast or slow down, and he used his skills wisely.

Knock Out thrust into the heavy bruiser carefully at first, knowing he was running hot and very sensitive. After the other grew accustomed to the pace he switched it up, snapping forward sharply and then easing back out, repeating it in a steady, predictable pace. Breakdown craved predictability sometimes, with only a dash of surprise. He enjoyed knowing exactly when his lovers shaft was about to rush back inside, push against his ceiling node, and was pleased and soothed each time it withdrew, the pliant ridges of the medic’s silver and gold spike’s brushed against the smaller nodes along his mesh valve lining. Then it would repeat, and he would gasp or moan, murmuring his name happily.

Then Knock Out switched up the tempo, and held it for a while, doing everything the same but a little faster. After a moment or two of that the medic started to thrust swiftly and hard into Breakdown, the drastic change making him curve his back and raise his helm as he cried out on bliss, begging Knock Out not to stop, to let him have it. Just before the bulky mech would reach the edge of climax, just tiptoeing on the border of an overload, Knock Out would stop. He ground himself against his lover’s aft, sharp fingers gripping onto Breakdown’s hips and massaging their way into his seams, teasing circuitry the other could never reach on his own.

“Oh, doc! Oh… oh please! Don’t stop!” Knock Out hummed and kissed down the other’s back plating, enjoying the feel of him, the taste of him. He kissed over his bound hands, pulling a digit into his mouth and feeling his lover’s valve squeeze him in return. At last he obliged the other, resuming his movements but gently, just like when he first entered him that night. Knock Out repeated the routine skillfully, watching in silence just for the sake of making the other’s beautiful, needy pleas be the only sound echoing through the old hangar, the occasional rattling of chains being its only company.

Breakdown was trembling, legs spread open and toes pointed down while Knock Out entered the final round of hard, fast thrusts. He grit his denta and finally shouted, unable to take much more.

“Babe, please! Please! Its-!!! I CAN’T!! Please!!” The medic heard the extra twinge of strain in his voice. He was there, he was ready for it. He’d earned it. Rather than grind into him and stop, the sports car encircled Breakdown’s waist with his arms and curled into him, pounding into him with that medic-grade level of power few got to experience first hand unless they were being hauled onto a medical berth or dragged out of harms way on the battlefield.

“Come on, sweet stuff,” Knock Out growled against his lover’s back, face pressed into it just beside one of his arms. “Overload for me!” On command the larger mech snarled, body tensing as he came, occasionally his legs twitching and arms straining against the chains holding him. His valve calipers cycled down swiftly as his lubricants flowed, Knock Out’s spike still rocking into the wave of liquid.

The red mech shuddered and held tight as he also tipped over the edge, spike throbbing and spilling his transfluid into the deepest part of Breakdown’s valve. He hummed softly and happily, nuzzling into the other’s back, unable to stop the charge rolling over him and the static crackling at his seams. Something occurred to him and he froze. A brief moment of panic hit him.

“B-Breakdown, I didn’t- Ah, your gestation chamber, we didn’t have it sealed,” he grunted as another wave of pleasure wracked his system.  
  
“I don’t care,” Breakdown scoffed and let his valve relax before he cycled it down again, milking his lover for all he had. “If I get sparked up like this, it’d be fine with me,” he sighed happily. Knock Out’s tension was eased by his partner’s reassurance. He continued to kiss his back and moaned softly at the treatment his spike was receiving.

“Mmn… I love you, Breaky,” he murmured almost too softly to hear.

“Love you too, babe.” Breakdown murmured. Knock Out could hear the smile in his voice. He watched as Breakdown relaxed, still bound and hanging by chains with only gravity and Knock Out’s body keeping him in place. He let his helm hang again, steam rolling off of him into the cool, quiet space of the empty hangar.

“Want me to get you out of these noisy chains?” Knock Out asked and straightened himself up, still standing behind the other and fully immersed in his lover’s heat. His hands started to wander, rubbing and smoothing over the other’s aft and over his thighs, then creeping to his waist and around his torso to embrace him again while the other was oddly quiet. “Darling?”

“Maybe… you can give me orders or something like this...” He sounded embarrassed and almost unsure of what he was saying.

“Oh?” Knock Out didn’t want to discourage such an interest. “You mean… keep you tied up and on my spike?” He purred and could feel the other’s engine starting to rumble. “Tell you to get your own spike out so I can occupy my hands?” Breakdown bit his lip, barely able to stop the shiver of excitement that wanted to creep down his body.

“That an order?” He asked cheekily, giving a surprised shout when Knock Out pulled back and slammed his hips forward again, his spike hitting deep and making the most devilishly naughty noise amid all of the fluids in Breakdown’s valve. The bound bot struggled to make a coherent sound, instead just groaning and shaking.

“I won’t ask twice,” Knock Out warned and pinched a wire just above the other’s thigh and Breakdown instantly responded by letting his shaft out, the modestly plate sliding back and allowing his thick spike to pressurize. It was already slick from transfluid he couldn’t contain during their earlier romp. Knock Out hummed as he felt this blindly, not able to see fully around the other. “My my, _somebody_ had a good time, haven’t they?” He teased as he began to languidly pump Breakdown’s heavy cord.

“NNG, UFF-!” Breakdown huffed and grunted, trying to keep his thoughts together while his sensornet was bombarded with pleasure he could not stop. “Y-Yes, sir,” he confessed respectfully. Knock Out growled and rewarded him with some nice, slow hip movement. He eased himself in and out of that overflowing valve, taking a moment of quiet to watch his own spike repeatedly enter the other’s copper lips.

“Breakdown, have I told you how gorgeous you are? All of you?” One hand moved down to play with the other’s exterior node, loving how it made the large mech twitch and wiggle helplessly for friction.

“Hnn-! Baby!” He begged and his partner hushed him, rubbing firmly against his glowing button to give him what he wanted. “FUCK! OH-OH YES! KNOCK OUT!!” He curled his torso in and then back, effectively working the medic in and out of him. It shocked the smaller mech for a moment but he took only a second to brace his pedes and go with it.

“Yes, keep going,” he started to stroke the other faster, his other hand still rolling over the other’s node. Breakdown couldn’t control himself, curling and straightening and rocking his hips back and forward, fucking himself on Knock Out’s spike. Once he found a solid, determined pace the doctor helped and started to move his own hips, filling him harder and faster. “Don’t come yet,” he ordered. “Don’t you dare.”

The heavier mech made a strange mixture of a cry and a moan, pitifully lost in pleasure and restraint. “I won’t-” he promised in desperate pants, still pleasuring himself with the other’s help. “Please, oh- I love you! I love you!” He babbled and started to lose focus. “Babe- Babe please-! Give it to me!”

Knock Out groaned at such a request, letting his helm roll back so he could focus. “I’ll give you the best, love.” He thrust hard and with purpose, sliding his hand down the other’s shaft with the same intensity from the tip to the base, and when he pulled his spike nearly completely out then so, too, did his hand shoot back up to the head of the other’s spike and threaten to leave it. His hand returned back down to the base, grasp firm over it the whole way, and so too did his cord jack back into him, hips hitching high and making Breakdown squeal. Everything was still for a moment, both seemingly stalling their fans and waiting for the other to speak first, to keep moving… Finally Breakdown made a choked sounding sob.

“D-Doc, please-!” He hiccuped and his hips twitched, spike throbbing once. “Please let me come,” he whined. Knock Out came undone first, cursing and feeling himself start to empty his transfluid reserves once again. He’d never heard such a sweat, pleading tone from his rough and tumble counterpart and it absolutely ruined him. No one else would ever come close to being so breathtakingly stunning. He curled over him, leaning his weight into the other and struggling to get his body moving as he wanted again. His thrusts started short and staggered and built up speed and power, thighs clapping against the other’s thighs.

“Do it! Come for me!” He ordered, both crying out for the other as once again they let their systems’ excess charge overload them, thrusting and writhing and both barely holding on by a thread. There was a snap and clattering, a quick shift in position and everything was white. Knock Out was on top of Breakdown, chains piled and coiled around them. Breakdown was on his front on the ground, his chest keeping him somewhat elevated and bent over, his knees bent and taking most of the weight of the fall. He was still writhing and moving his hips.

Knock Out laughed shortly, realizing the chain had snapped and dropped them both there on the ground. He shook his helm and undid the rest of the chains hastily, letting the blue mech’s arms fall to either side and land on the ground. He peaked over his shoulder at Knock Out, still in a haze of pleasure.

Hot, humid air surrounded them, their breaths heavy but stabilizing as the manual venting did its work in cooling them. Breakdown smirked to himself and clenched his valve hard, Knock Out gasping and slapping his hands onto the other’s waist. “Breakdown-!! Ghu-- I-Oh Primus! Please, you’ll kill me,” he said dramatically. Breakdown pushed himself up onto his knees and it forced Knock Out backward. As he fell Breakdown adjusted one leg and then the other, straddling his smaller lover. “You alright down there?” He asked, only able to see Knock Out’s shifting pedes in front of him. Oh how he loved those cute, gold rims of his.

“Aside from being reclined on by back-wheels, just peachy,” he huffed, still holding Breakdown’s hips and staring up at his back.

“Just peachy? Well we oughta fix that.” Breakdown dropped his hips down and ground his valve on the other’s spike.

“OH MY GOD! OH BREAKDOWN!!” His knees bent up and kicked back out, Breakdown suddenly taking the reigns and riding his partner’s spike. He moved so slowly, with such careful pacing and yet his calipers were vicious and unrelentingly cruel. Breakdown worked the other for all he was worth, wringing cries of ecstasy and sobs of pleasure from Knock Out. He knew the other loved it or else he would have turned those claws on him. Instead the medic grasped and pulled at Breakdown’s hips every time they rolled forward, frantically trying to pull him back and bury his spike in that otherwordly valve. He shouted and screamed and loved until his vocalizer shorted and he could only gasp and whisper his devotion and praise.

Breakdown was always full of surprises, always keeping Knock Out on his toes and always, somehow, switching up their dynamic so effortlessly. He couldn’t keep up and finally hard booted after losing count of how many times he’d peaked. His reserves were empty. His spark was full of love. Breakdown lay beside him on their messy tarp, arm draped over the other and in deep recharge by the time Knock Out came around.

“I’m so happy,” he whispered hoarsely. He rubbed over the other’s arm, looking at it and smiling to himself. Smiling warm and wide at how loving the other was… and then he noticed the scrapes. “MY PAINTJOB!!” He shouted.

Breakdown jumped, awake and confused. He didn’t have to ask what Knock Out had said, he could see what he was distressed over. He laughed, though visibly guilty. “Babe I’m sorry! We had fun!” He laughed when the other thrashed like a sparkling throwing a temper tantrum, his voice completely gone after his last exclamation. “Shh! Shh, I’ll buff it out in the morning! Noo don’t be like that,” he chuckled as the other pouted and tried to turn away from him. Breakdown embraced him and kept him close, laughing quietly while the other threw his silent tantrum. He loved his vengeful racer so much he felt like his spark felt like a supernova.


End file.
